Save Princess Lola from Marvin
At night Ace: (Yawn) Rev: I'm getting sleepy for this. Wile and Taz saw something Wile: Hey, it's that? Hey, you! They ran off Ace: Wile, Taz! Wait! They are gonna chase them, but Bugs stop them Bugs: Fellas, where are you going? Ace::Bugs. Listen. Wile and Taz just took off. Bugs: What? Why would they leave there post? Then Daffy is running Bugs: Daffy! Slow down, and what's wrong? Daffy: It's a Disaster, of course! Bugs: Settle down, and what's going on? Daffy: Marvin is gonna a Kidnap the Princess. Bugs: What? He made us to become a Musketeer's. Daffy: He lie to us! Bugs: Lie? Well, Lie or no Lie. Musketeer's will never run for danger. Daffy: Well, I quit! I'm going to find a new Job. He's gonna leave Bugs: Wait! Daffy! Together we can stop Marvin. Ace: Yeah, we're in this together. Bugs: Come on. We'll be right beside you, because we're best friends. Daffy: I don't wanna do this. I'm sorry, Bugs. He ran off Bugs: Daffy, wait! He's already gone and Bugs look so sad Ace: Don't worry, he'll be back. Bugs: Yeah, I hope he will. Ace: So that "Alien" is the culprit. I wonder what he's up to. Then they saw Marvin laughing up there Marvin: What am I up to? I'm up for my plan! Bugs: (Gasp) Ace: Marvin? Marvin: Who's that? (Laugh) Anouther earthlings looking to be endangered... You, and those foolish esrthlings! Then dream Eaters appeared Bugs: Marvin, but the power vested in me as a Musketeer, I after you. Mister! Marvin: Oh Really? How about this? But the power invested in my ray gun, I frozen you! Then he blast Bugs, and he look frozen Ace: Bugs! Then they got knocked out from the Dream Eater Minutes Later Daffy: (Voice) Ace? Wile: (Voice) Rev? They wake up Ace: (Gasp) Where's Bugs? Wile: You see, Marvin just took Bugs to Mont Saint-Michel. And it looks like he's in trouble. When the Tides comes in, the dungeon will fill up with water! Daffy: And so does Bugs! Rev: Well, come on. We have to go save them! Daffy: But... How can we do that? Ace: What's up with you!? You, Taz and Wile wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save him! We're friends- friends for life, remember. Daffy: Yeah! Wile: Best Friends to the end. Rev: Come on, let's go! All: Yeah! Meanwhile Bugs is drowning and he cannot hold his breath much longer Minutes later Ace and the other saved him Bugs: Wile? Taz? Daffy, You too, Ace? Rev? You came back. Daffy: Come on, let's go save the princess. Bugs: (Sigh) You guys. We're not even real Musketeer's. Ace: No way. You are real Musketeer's! And don't tell anybody else tell you you're not. Daffy: It doesn't matter what we wear. Wile: Only what kind of heart it is that beats inside of you! Bugs look happy Bugs: You know, you're right. When the bunch of us stick togheter, we can accomplish anything! Marvin said he was headed for the Opera House. And that's where we'll find Her Majesty! Come on, Musketeers! We've got a princess to save. All: Yeah. They went to the Opera and they made it Ace: Hey, look! Goon 2: You! Those nitwits! Goon 3: The boss is gonna be mad. Goon 1: Hurry! They carried and Lola is inside Lola: Help me! Bugs: It's the Princess! Come on. It's time to put our musket to the test! They went off and they are in the Stage Bugs: You lost, Marvin. Daffy: There's no Escape. Wile: Yep, it's four against one now! Marvin laugh and then a Crate is gonna crush them Ace: Look out! Then the Crate has disappeared Ace: What the? Marvin: Huh?! That's impossible! Rev: Tech.. Ace: Duck. It's them, they always be on our side! Alright! Musketeer's! Get the Princess to safety! Me and Rev will handle things here. Bugs: Alright, thank you. Marvin: Why you... How come you foiled my plans! This doesn't add up for this! Minions! Ace: That's right. You'll need help. They are fighting them and they'd defeated them Next Day Lola: In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all, I hereby officially doubt them the Royal Musketeer's. Thank you all! They are cheering Bugs: Alight! Everyone! All: All for one and one for all! Minutes later Ace: All for one, and one for all! They aim their swords to the Symbol and they got it.